


The Gelatin Affair

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Easter, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Partnership, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: No explanation needed on this one...





	

  
Napoleon and Illya were, for once, deprived of their private rooms in medical. There had been an over abundance of wounded agents, some of whom required privacy in their last hours of life. THRUSH had be particularly brutal in their interrogations.  
  
The mood in the medical wing was somber for the most part, as the nurses and doctors took the loss of an operative as a failure, just as Section II agents felt when a mission went bad in the field.  
  
Medical had a high success rate in the recovery of their patients, and were proud of that record, but today was a dark day for them.  
  


"I heard Johnson and Sweeney might not make it," Napoleon spoke softly, cradling a broken arm, while trying to readjust the position of his broken leg that was propped on a pillow. He he had a very swollen jaw as he had a cracked tooth and would be getting a new crown to repair it, once he was ambulatory.

"As did I," Illya spoke through clenched teeth, as his jaw was quite swollen as well. One of his eyes was covered with a gauze bandage as was his left wrist and hand.

The two of them would be out of commission for a while; though Alexander Waverly was unhappy about their failure to obtain the plans for a new THRUSH project, still, he was relieved he hadn't lost his two best agents in the process.

There wasn't much to talk about, as their mission had been a bust and the two men lay there, waiting for their lunch to be delivered. They were hungry, and as usual, the Russian more so. A bowl of watered-down Farina as breakfast for both of them didn't quite cut it.

Nurses Kelly and Kingsley wheeled in the meal carts, setting up the tables across each of their beds.

"Hmmm so what do we have for lunch?" Napoleon eyed the covered plates.

As if planned in advance, the two nurses lifted the covers with fanfare.

"Taaaaa-daaaa!"

"Oh for cripes sakes, green jello?" Napoleon moaned. "What is it with the dietary staff here?"

"Yes," Illya spoke, practically spitting the words out. "There are other flavors besides lime? Or did they buy a lifetime supply of green gelatin?"

"There are other flavors...cherry, lemon or orange," Napoleon chimed in."

"I for one would like a nice red gelatin, red is a good strong color, and one I am accustomed to...given where I come from." Considering Illya was speaking through clenched teeth, his pronunciation of the words didn't quite have the ire he intended them to have.

"Sorry boys," Nurse Kelly apologized. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Kuryakin, grabbed the neatly formed jello squares from his bowl, and hurled them across the room where they landed against the wall and splattered into an interesting pattern, then began oozing their way to the floor.

Napoleon, tried not to grin with his swollen mouth, and did the same thing.

"Oh my God!" Kelly barked, "I swear you two can be so childish, it's only green jello."

"Only green jello?" Napoleon sneered back at her. "You try eating that crap day after day and see how you feel about it."

"Okay, I will," Nurse Kelly agreed.

Two days later, she arrived in their room carrying their covered lunch trays.

"Do not tell me, green jello again?" Kuryakin muttered.

Kelly uncovered the dishes revealing red and orange gelatin molds, in the shape of bunny rabbits, replete with marshmallow tails and jelly bean eyes.

"You were right about that green jello...awful stuff. So I made these at home for you and brought them in. I figured it's safe since you both have no signs of internal bleeding. You do know that's why it's always green jello...anything else might mask bleeding problems."

"Today's the last day you have to eat it, as you'll start getting real food tomorrow, and no more gelatin...so Happy Easter fellas."

"Ah miracles can happen," Napoleon smiled, as he leaned over, grabbing the plate with the red bunny from the cart. "Thank you."

"Hey, that one is mine..." Illya protested."Remember, red...Communist? And thank  _you_  Nurse Kelly, for remembering my preference for the color red."

"Leave it to you to turn an Easter Bunny jello mold into a political statement,"Napoleon snickered.

"No you two,  the real miracle is that its Easter, and both Johnson and Sweeney are going to make it, "Nurse Kelly interrupted them.

"In that case, let us celebrate. Napoleon you may have the red one, "Illya smile at him.

"Yes, think of Johnson and Sweeney as they eat their green jello, guys" Kelly said as she walked out the door.

 


End file.
